It takes a lot
by Who dunit why I dunit
Summary: Remus is confused about his feeling towards Tonks, luckily he has Sirius to help him. Will he do as Sirius advises or will he loose Tonks forever?


It was just Sirius and I left in the kitchen after the meeting, Nymphadora had already left.

"So Moony what have you and my little cousin been doing during your missions?" Sirius asked me. "Nothing." I told him plainly.

"Please Moony I know you like her, Im not stupid. Even for all your asexualness I know you want her." He said to me and raised his brow.

"Padfoot Azkaban has ruined your mind. Yes I care about her, shes brighter then most people her age. But even Im not dumb enough to ruin her life." I told him. He scoffed at me and countinued to down his firewhiskey. "How would you be ruining her life?" He asked me.

I raised my brow surprised. "Padfoot you know what I am. I could hurt her if I ever forgot my potion." "But you dont." "Im stronger then most people, if she surprised me I could kill her, even on accident." "It takes alot to surprise you Moony, I remember back in the day, James and I could never pull one over on you. And when ever Emma tries to set you up on anything, you know where she is and runs away from her. For all you abilites and higher senses Tonks could never surprise you without you knowing about it." I sighed knowing he was right about that.

"If the ministry knew they would fire her and declare her an outcast." "Moony my poor unfortunet friend, shes already an outcast for being a metamorphasis. They couldnt fire her for dating her." "Im 14 years older then her. We where in 4th year when she was born." "So age doesnt matter. What is age Moony?" "How long you've been on the planet." "Emma would argue with you about that, but no, age is a number, you can be whatever age you want. Tonks is much brighter then most people her age." Sirius tolm me even using my own words against me.

"Im poor." I defended. "Oh please do you think she cares about that? She has a minamul pay check. And you know all you have to do is ask and I'll give you money. I mean my entire vault is just sitting there collecting dust. I dont use the money might as well let you use it." He said rolling his eyes at me.

"It seems you have a come back for everything I say. Why? Isnt she you little cousin?" I asked him suspisously. "Yes but you make her happy, and she makes you happy. And it would bring me joy to see that my old friend actually got a girlfriend. That and Emma is to young." He said with a grin, I scowled at him in return.

"Alright lets say Nymphadora and I do get together. What happens after that?" I asked him. "You get married and have plenty of miny Moony and Tonkies. Is what will happen next." He grinned at me.

I sighed. "The kids would be cursed with this lycanthropy and I wouldnt wish that upon anyone." "Emma wouldnt wish what shes seen upon anyone. Nor her being alone, yet shes opening up more then ever. Especialy to Tonks and you." He pointed out, I cringed at Emma's last story. "And besides I would love to see a bubblegum pink and sky blue werewolf pup. That would be cute. And dont deny it Moony you know you would love to see that."

"Padfoot. Let me be blunt with you thick headed skull. Yes I do like Nymphadora, but no Im not going to ruin her life for that greedyness." "Even if she likes you back." "Especialy then." I told him and sighed.

He scowled at me. "Do not make me get up and go wake up Emma to yell at you again. She has lungs to go against the mighty Black lungs." "You would know she's yelled at you before as well." He nodded.

"But if the only thing you have to be afraid of is her getting pregnant, there are Potions and Spells. Ask Emma to make you a potion. She'll do it without complaining or asking. That is if you cant do the spell." He told me with a slight smile on his worn face.

"Remind me why Im friends with you again?" "Because James and I stopped Snivellus from bullying you. Now go to Tonks house. And tell her." He got up from the table. "Oh and by the way, I know your dating her. I may not see everything. But Im not stupid." He laughed as he left the room, and I sat there shocked.


End file.
